Discovering You Are Not The Youngest
by ElenaGilbert1064
Summary: What would had happened if Abgail and Micheala where sisters but Micheala did not know it until she found her birth certificate above the fire place what will happen when Micheala confronts her mother why'll she is in Colorado Springs visting?


Chapter 1  
Discovering You are Not The Youngest

Michaela's mother was visiting her daughter and son-in-law and during dinner one evening had told Michaela that she had another child after Michaela. Thirty year old Michaela Quinn and husband Byron Sully were stunned by this, but as they looked through old family pictures the pair began to wonder, when one particular photograph caught their eye. For some reason there were pictures of Sully's past mixed in with her own. Michaela came across a picture of Abigail and asked Sully who the lady in the picture was? He replied my first wife who died giving birth to our first child Hannah and the baby went with her.

Sensing something that didn't feel right, Michaela asked her husband if she could see her birth certificate. Sully was feeling slightly confused by his wife's request, but accepted that she wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important so he got the hand carved wooden box and found the envelope underneath lots of other important documents. He handed her the envelope Michaela was then shocked to see Elizabeth Quinn, her mother, was listed as the birth mother. Realising that she and Abigail were sisters and that they met upset Michaela. Both of them then went to talk about it with Michaela's mother. They talked for a few minutes and then Michaela then said it's time for bed. Her and Sully didn't go to bed that sat up all night talking about Abigail so she would know a little bit about her.

The next day Sully then took her to the graves and Michaela said she was sorry for not being there to comfort her through the pregnancy or just being her big sister. She then told Hannah what an honour it would have been to have her there running around. Sully and Michaela then went to Grace's Cafe for lunch and after eating they both felt better. Then while at the hardware store Michaela blacks out. She got sick Sully then, carried her to Andrew's, who was the other local doctor, to get checked out.

There the doctor started to ask all of sorts of questions. Then Andrew told Michaela and Sully that they were expecting. Sully then gave her a look that said" not again". On their way back to the homestead they talked and Sully said he was worried that he would lose her as well. But Michaela told him that women had been having babies since the beginning of time. Feeling better having heard that Sully got excited and stopped the wagon long enough to kiss her. At dinner that night they announced the pregnancy and everyone is happy for them.

The next day Michaela's mother was leaving town and going back to Boston. But Michaela was glad she came to Colorado Springs. If she had not Michaela wondered what would have happened. Would she be married? Would she know that she had a younger sister? Or would she be expecting a child. Then she was sitting in her medical clinic when gun shot came from outside the clinic and Sully had been hit after the Dog Soldiers left. Michaela hurried to get to him calling for someone help. Jake and Hank come running to help her. They carried him into the clinic where her assistant Colleen was waiting, having just recently been helping. Colleen was about to see her first surgery.  
The surgery was success with two arteries nicked and muscles torn. Michaela removed the bullet and patched him up. She stayed awake night and day waiting for him to awake. Finally he came round but he was worried that he was going to lose Michaela as she had been working so hard, he knew that she had not had any sleep for several days. Realising his concern she told him that Andrew had gone out of town. And that she had no choice as she was the only doctor. He then told her to go and get some sleep for the child's sake. So Micheala did she went to the cot next door and got some sleep. She was so tired that she fell a sleep for six hours. When she woke Colleen had helped Sully into the room she was in he was asleep on the sofa. She then, woke him and helped hom into the room that he was recently in. In their she changed his bandages and chexk is stiches witch they should been out before the baby arrives she told him. She then, began cry and he asked what was wrong she responded the thought of losing you when you got shot and I was the only doctor here and I alsmost fainted doing your sugery because her legs got tired. He then, said I will wire for Andrew to come back as soon as I get out of this bed as soon as you let me out of this bed Micheala. She said Monday I will let you get up and let you walk and I am taking you home tommorw Colleen we be helping me. Can I get you anything I the mean time Sully. All he told was two pieces of his carving and the craddle dor the baby he need to finish so she went and got it. He worked on it he made to birds and attached them to the end of the craddle it was beautiful when he was done with.

About a week later Sully was just getting back on to his feet and Andrew back in town. When he and Micheala where sitting at dinner when Micheala's water broke Sully then hurrying he got her in the back of the wagon and got her to Andrew's. Their Sully waited a whole six hours waiting to hear any news. Then, Andrew came out with the baby in his arms to tell him it was a girl. He then, took his newborn daughter into his arms and asked how Micheala was doing. He said well see for yourself Sully walked upstairs to the clinic with the baby in his arms and walked into the room their he found Micheala sitting up smiling and talking she then, held her daughter for the first time. That night they settled on the name of Katherine Sully nickname Katie. The next day Micheala and the baby where told it was ok to go home. When they got home Sully put katie in her craddle up stairs and Micheala he put in bed for on one more day. She was up that evening fixing dinner for her and Sully and her mother came back to meet the baby. Her mother sat their for two whole hours holding her grandaughter. After about three weks Micheala mother decided it was time to go home and check on her other girls Micheala's Sisters. So Suuly being nice told her to keep her money he bought her a train ticket home and invited her back to Colorado for chirstmas with Micheala sisters so he could meet his sister-in-laws. Micheala's mother excepted the offer and said that it would be her and Becka Majorie said Colorado was boring and nasty and she would never could. She then, said Becka was busy with her wedding planning to show this trip and would be her with her girls on chirstmas.

So when chirstmas time came rolling around Becka and her girls also Micheala's mother showed for chirstmas showed just like they said they would. Becka was so attached to Katie it was hard to make Becka live and she didn't. It was her way of getting closer to Katie. Si then, give her the old homestaed he had built for quests if they ever had any for her and the girls. Micheala made her some dress and even bought her clothes to fit Colorado springs.

After the years Katie grew and Micheala and Sully where said that their little girl was growing up so fast. Becka's daughter even went to medical school and became a doctor just like her Aunt Micheala and Micheala was Proud of her.


End file.
